Seoul Mate
by NeverlandFiction
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque G Dragon, leader du groupe Big Bang rencontre enfin Kaelee, membre des 4Minute? Lors d'une nuit aux MAMA, personne ne se doutait qu'une simple fancam aurait autant d'ampleur sur le monde de la K-Pop. Les deux idoles de Corée donneront-ils une chance à leur relation? Ou continueront-ils à jouer au chat et à la souris? G-Dragon x OC
1. Prologue

Seoul mate

Bigbang. GDRAGON

KWON JI-YONG

 **Wikipédia**

 **Kailea Tanaka**

Taille:1,59 cm

Poids : 47 kg

Kailea Tanaka (en japonais :かえれえ), née le 4 mars 1992 à Osaka, est une chanteuse, danseuse et actrice coréo-japonaise, plus communément appelé « Kaelee » (en japonais : かえりええ).

Elle est membre du girls band de Kpop « 4minute » depuis 2009, signé sur le label Cube Entertainment, une filiale de JYP Entertainment.

 **Biographie : jeunesse**

Née à Osaka au Japon, Kaelee est l'enfant unique de la famille. Son père d'origine japonaise tandis que sa mère est sud-coréenne . Lorsqu'ils divorcent, Kaelee part vivre avec sa mère à Séoul.

Elle a fait ses études dans diverses universités, d'abord dans la _Osaka University of Arts_ , avant d'être transférée dans la _Seoul Institute of Arts_ dans le _«_ Theatre and Drama Program ».En 2007, son ancien instructeur vocal Kwang-Ho, aussi connu sous le nom de « Kwang», « voulu reconnaître le potentiel de Kaelee » et lui à donné la chance de figurer dans l'une de ses chansons.

 **Carrière :**

 **2007 à 2012 : Débuts, 4minute,** _ **A Werewolf Boy**_ **etc**

En 2007, elle débute sa carrière musicale avec le titre «Carry it on» de Kwang **.**

En 2008, elle participe au concours «SM Youth Best Competition» où elle ira jusqu'en finale avant de perdre face à Kim Tae-yeon dite «Taeyeon».

En juin 2009, fraîchement signé sur le label Cube Entertainment, elle intègre le girls band « 4minute » au côté de Kim Hyuna et Nam Ji-Hyun. Durant la même année, elle multiplie ses apparitions durant de nombreux featurings.

Le 10 novembre 2010, elle apparaît brièvement dans un épisode d' _Athena : Goddess of war_ , une série télévisée sud-coréenne.

En juin 2011 Kaelee participe à la version coréenne de _Danse avec les stars_.

Le 12 février 2012, Kaelee commence à tourner dans la saison 2 de l'émission _Saturday Freedom_ intitulée _Birth of a Family_ , avec et Hyuna. Le show consiste à garder pendant quelques mois des animaux errants pour les aider à se reconstruire, les nourrir et prendre soin d'eux. Les trois chanteuses se sont occupés d'un chien errant pendant deux mois. _Birth of a Family_ a été diffusé à partir du 3 mars 2012 en Corée du Sud sur KBS12.

En mars 2012, Kaelee fait ses débuts en tant qu'actrice dans le long métrage coréen _A Werewolf Boy_ réalisé par Jo Sung-Hee

Le 28 décembre 2012, Kaelee prête sa voix pour une chanson du film d'animation japonais _Les enfants loups, Ame et Yuki_.

 **2013 : Kae X Adidas, _('Cause I) Slay_ , etc...**

En 2013, Kailea Tanaka présente sa première collaboration avec la firme Adidas Corée pour la saison 1 de « Kae X Adidas », une collection de Bombers surnommée les K-Bomb.

Le 12 mars 2013 est organisé le _Kaelee's Charity Ball,_ crée pour soulever des dons et venir en aide aux personnes ayant été victime d'intempéries. Skrillex, Vera Wang ou encore CL ont été présent parmi d'autres invités prestigieux. Kaelee interprétera un single inédit pour l'événement _('Cause I) Slay,_ dont les recettes seront reversées à des œuvres caritatives.

Le 17 mars 2013, Kaelee fait son retour sur scène et rejoint les 4minute pour poursuivre la promotion de leur quatrième mini-album, _Name is 4minute22._

Le 6 octobre 2013, Kaelee fait une apparition dans le célèbre talk-show _Saturday Night Live Korea_ oùelle évoquera la création du groupe _TroubleMaker,_ dont elle fera le pré-show aux MAMA awards.

Le 26 octobre 2013, Kaelee joue dans le long-métrage coréen _The Flu_ au côté de Soo Ae et Jang Hyuk

 _ **2014 : Bellami, Untitled et Kay X Adidas saison 2 :**_

Le 13 février 2014, la marque d'extension capillaire _Bellami_ lance une édition limitée de tye and dye nommé _Mrs Tanaka's Silver Hair_.

Le 1 juillet, Cube Entertainment publie le première album solo de Kaelee intitulé « 777 : the visual album ». 7 chansons, 7 clips, publiés sur une période de 7 jours.

Sans annonce, ni promotion, ce début a été annoncé comme une véritable «surprise» pour les fans de la chanteuse coréenne. Les premier teasers pour _3 Strikes_ ou encore _Focused_ sont publiés le même jour.

Le 7 juillet est mis en ligne la totalité des clips.

Le titre principal de l'album reste _3 Strikes._

Un programme documentaire intitulé «Kaelee's Free Month» fut diffusé sur SBS. Il documenta la préparation et les activités de promotions pour la sortie de l'album.

En octobre 2014, Kaelee annonce la saison 2 de «Kay x Adidas» avec le lancement d'une nouvelle collection de K-Bomb en Asie.

 **Filmographie :**

 **Documentaire :**

2014- Kaelee's Free Month–SBS MTV

 **Film :**

2012- A Werewolf Boy

2013- The Flu

 **Shows TV:**

2010 : Athena : Goddess of War

2010 – Waving the Japanese Flag

2011 – Danse avec les stars (version coréenne)

2012 – Birth of a Family ( )

2012 – XTM's Top Gear Korea

2013 : Saturday Night Live Korea

2013 : The Return Of Superman (ft. Ji-yoon)

2013 : KBS 2 TV's 100 Million Quiz Show

2014 : Sugarman

2014 : Infinite Challenge

2014 : SBS's Running Man (ft.4Minute)

 **Récompense : + lauréat**

 **2009** : 24 Golden Disk Awards - Newcomer Awards- 4minute

 **2011 :** Seoul Music Awards- Bonsang(Main Prize) –4Minute

 **2012 :** Mnet Asian Music Award- Best OST- _Les enfants loups, Ame et Yuki_.

 **2013 :** Seoul Music Award – Popularity Award

 **2013 :** MYX Philippines – Hottest Female Star

 **2014 :** Golden Disc Awards- Digital Bonsang Award- 3 Strikes

 **2014 :** MYX Music Awards : Favorite K-pop Video Awards – Still Waiting for Ya

 **2014 :** Mnet 20's Choice Awards – Hot Online Song – 3 Strikes

 **2014 :** Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards- Artist Of The Year

 **777, The Visual Album:**

3 Strikes ft. Yook Ji Dam

Thousand Miles

Doubt

Focused

The Boys ft. Hyuna Kim

Still Waiting for Ya

Touch

 **Divers :**

Kaelee possède un total de 4 tatouages.

Durant une interview, la chanteuse confie : _«Lorsque je deviens attachée à quelqu'un, que ce soit amicalement ou par amour, je lui offre un Pop. Certains préfèrent les roses ou les chocolats, moi je préfère les Pop. »_ en raison de son addiction à ces figurines. Ce qui donna la création du hashtag #popmovment, devenu rapidement une tendance sur les réseaux sociaux.

Grande fan d'animé, Kaelee à été aperçu lors de l'inauguration du parc d'attraction _J-World_ à Tokyo

Jiyoon, membre des _4minute_ , aurait avouée durant un passage à une radio locale que Kaelee aimait secrètement lire les fanfictions de ses fans à son sujet.

Il est dit que Kaelee ait été choisit à la place de Ji Hyun pour intégrer les 4minute


	2. Chapitre 1: Mama Awards Show

****Performances:****

Red Carpet:  
BTS – "Boy in LUV"  
AOA – "Miniskirt" remix + "Like a Cat"  
Fred Chan (Red Carpet )  
Block B – "Very Good" + "Jackpot"

 **Part 1** :  
Intro: Dancing 9 + Show Me The Money  
Girl's Day – "Something"  
Ailee – "Don't Touch Me"  
WINNER – "Color Ring" Epik High feat Yoo In Na – "Happen Ending" + "Born Hater"_  
Girls' Generation Tiffany, EXO Chen, John Legend  
Gook Joo + Se Ho Special OST Stage  
IU feat. WINNER Mino

 **Part 2:**  
SISTAR (Soyu X Jungigo, Bora X P.O., Nam Joo Hyun x Dasom, Lee Jong Hyuk X Hyorin)  
BTS + BLOCK B – "Let's Get It Started"  
Kwak Jineun  
Infinite

 _ **Kaelee – « Doubt » + «3 strikes» remix feat Hwasa**_

 **Part 3:**  
Seo Tae Ji + IU + Zico  
EXO  
 _ **G-Dragon x Taeyang**_

 **3 décembre 2014**

La cérémonie débuta aux environs de 19h. Soit 1 heure après notre arrivée sur le tapis rouge. Cette année, la CJ E&M décida d'organiser l'événement à l'AsianWorld-Arena située à Hong Kong. Il régnait dans l'air une sorte excitation constante, comme si la salle était en ébullition. Les fans étaient en plein effervescence, agitant leur light stick et pancarte au dessus d'eux.

Regardez, hé par ici ! S'exclama tout à coup une voix haut perchée dans la foule

C'est les 4minute ! Hyuna ! Kaelee ! Dit une autre

Il ne fallut que quelques fractions de secondes avant que la foule ne commence à s'entasser près des barricades qui séparaient notre section des leur.

C'est que tu commences à avoir ton propre fan-club dit moi.. Me glissa Gayoon à l'oreille d'un ton taquin

Je répondis d'un rire, tout en la poussant légèrement de l'épaule. Notre label avait fait le choix de lancer une seconde carrière solo dans notre groupe, afin de pouvoir parvenir à rester dans les classements. Les chanteuses comme CL ou encore Taeyeon des Girls'Generation demeuraient parmi les idoles favorites des coréens. Et des rumeurs selon lesquelles Taeyeon envisagerait la sortie de son premier album signifiaient que nous allions devoir faire face à une nouvelle concurrente plutôt coriace.

Après tout, j'avais déjà perdu face à elle durant le passé. Son puissant timbre de voix mêlé à sa petite bouille enfantine lui accorderait la clé du succès, c'est sûr. Et malgré que nous soyons en quelques sortes «bonnes connaissances», il n'empêche qu'il n'y a pas d'amitié qui tienne lorsqu'il s'agit de faire un hit dans les charts.

Étant donné que je m'étais déjà fait un petit nom de par mon expérience dans le cinéma et mes quelques collaborations, Cube Entertainment décida de m'accorder le contrat. Mon album parut, à la surprise de tous, le 1e juillet après de longs mois de préparation tenus secrets. Il semblerait que le concept d'un album visuel ait plu aux fans, le style était frais et nouveau. Et l'originalité du lancement n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours dans l'industrie musicale coréenne.

Pour cet album, je voulais donner une nouvelle facette de l'idole à laquelle nous étions habitués. Quelque chose qui se démarquerait que la chanteuse aux allures prudes et angéliques.

En clair, je voulais apportait du changement sur notre perception de la chanteuse coréenne classique.

Apporter un côté un peu plus «dur à cuir» tout en restant féminin à la fois. Donner l'image au public d'une sorte de «catwoman» du réception de l'album fut quelque peu mitigé quant à cette nouvelle attitude. Malgré cela, les musiques proposées furent appréciées et téléchargées peu de temps après leur parution. C'est comme cela que notre label regagna de la pertinence vis à vis du public.

La cérémonie ne devrait pas tarder à commencer dit Hyuna tout en secouant une main amicale aux fans depuis son siège

Oui, j'ai entendu dire que les EXO allait offrir une performance cette année dis-je en croisant une jambe sur l'autre

Je l'espère répondit Jiyoon; En tout cas, tant que j'ai une chance d'apercevoir les beaux abdos de Sehun, moi je suis partante !

Jiyoon ! Dirent Hyuna et Sohyun à l'unisson

Je me couvris la bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer mon rire. Je pense que notre petite Jiyoon ait énoncé son souhait un peu trop fort, à en voir les têtes effarés des idoles situées derrières nous.

Tu es au courant que nous sommes encerclées de fancam dis-je

Malheureusement dit-elle en haussant les épaules en parlant de performance, pas trop stressée ?

Bien sûr j'avais déjà fait le pré-show de la performance de TroubleMaker en 2013, mais cette année était différente. Cette année j'allais devoir monter sur la scène des MAMA, seule.

Disons que j'essaie de ne pas trop y songer, l'essentiel est que ma performance ne fasse pas un flop

Aucun risque dit Hyuna J'ai assisté à ta répétition, je suis sûre que cela va plaire

Ouais, j'étais aussi présente dit Jayoon en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau. Je te garantie que son postérieur bougeait tout seul

A ces mots, Jayoon se mit à l'imiter depuis sa chaise. Nous nous mîmes à rire avant de prêter attention à la première partie du show. Lorsque vint le tour d'Ailee sur «Don't touch me», un grand nombre d'idoles se mirent à apprécier le show. J'en profitai pour jeter un œil aux alentours.

Le coin VIP se divisait en deux zones séparées par un petit escalier qui menait à la section supérieure. Notre table était positionnée dans la partie gauche avant du coin VIP, c'est à dire au premier rang. Dans la même rangée, je pouvais apercevoir quelques girls band féminin agglutinées autour du coin droit. Il ne suffit qu'un regard pour comprendre pourquoi, cette zone là accueillait le groupe Big Bang, assit devant Bobby et BI d'Ikon.

Ils étaient tous plus au moins habillés sobrement, mis à part une veste à rayures blanche et rouge qui faisait tâche dans le décor. Me souvenant que nous étions cernées de fancams, je jetai un œil discret vers le propriétaire de la veste qui s'avérait être le rappeur G-Dragon. Il portait un chapeau avec une chemise à imprimé noir et blanche ainsi qu'une cravate. Son style se démarquait des autres, ce qui soit dit en passant ne me surprenait pas venant de la part de celui qui se faisait appeler la fashionista de Corée.

Je pense qu'il à dû sentir que quelqu'un l'observer puisqu'à un moment il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Heureusement que j'eus l'adresse de changer mon regard de direction juste avant. Faisant semblant d'accorder mon attention à la prestation, je pu noter du coin de l'œil qu'il semblait brièvement observer quelque chose vers l'endroit où nous étions assis. Avant de continuer à regarder le show comme si de rien n'était. Je laissa échapper alors un souffle dont j'ignorais retenir, « _c'était pas loin_ » pensais-je.

 **Entracte**

Après un moment de fangirling extrême sur «Touch My Body» de Sistar que les caméras ne manquèrent pas de rater, un des membres de l'équipe technique me fit signe de venir afin de me préparer à monter sur scène.

Bonne chance Kae! dit Sohyun en se levant pour me laisser passer

Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas assurer dit Gayoon en levant un pouce

Je ne m'inquiète pas plaisantais-je par dessus mon épaule

Saluant quelques fans au passage, je suivis le staff jusqu'aux coulisses où mon manager Hyo-Sonn me guida à ma se passa alors très vite, pendant que l'on retouchait mon maquillage d'autres m'aidèrent à enfiler mon costume de scène. Je bus une gorgée d'eau tandis que l'un des techniciens vérifia que le câble de mon microphone était bien accrochée derrière mon dos.

… sur scène dans 10 minutes , je répète Kaelee sur scène dans 10 minutes lui dit une voix à travers son oreillette

Hé Kae! Salua Hwasa en m'étreignant.

Hwasa était la rappeuse du groupe MAMAMOO, ainsi que la maknae. Je l'avais rencontré par hasard durant une émission radio il y a quelques mois. Sa participation à la chanson _3 strikes_ à la place de Yook Ji Dam restait encore une surprise pour le public.

Tu es magnifique au passage, prête pour le show? S'exclama-t-elle

J'ai passé la nuit à y penser, si je ne le suis pas je ne le suis plus plaisantais-je

Kaelee c'est à toi me dit Hyo-Sonn

Il me lâcha un dernier «Bonne chance» suivit d'un petit «pitié faite qu'elle ne fasse de connerie cette fois» tandis m'accroupis sur le plateau élévateur . Je ricana lorsque les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre et que le plateau se mit à remonter vers la scène.

Après que le présentateur eu finit d'annoncer ma performance, les premières notes de _Doubt_ commencèrent à jouer et la foule devint fréné performance se déroula sans accroc, alors que je jonglais entre la chanson et la chorégraphie. Esquissant par la même occasion quelques mouvements aguicheurs qui semblaient plaire à l'audience.

Plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, _Doubt_ s'acheva. Et, après un court moment de silence sous les acclamations du public, j'entamai 3 Strikes suivit de Hwasa qui fit son entrée avec succès.

Après quelques couplets vint le remix où Hwasa enchaîna quelques pas à mes côtés avant de gifler légèrement le postérieur de l'un des danseurs. J'aperçus de loin le coin VIP qui semblait apprécier le show et bientôt la performance s'acheva sous les applaudissements de la foule. Je fis un dernier clin d'œil à la caméra avant de retourner en coulisse où des membres du staff nous attendaient.

Bravo ma chérie, splendide! Dit mon manager en m'embrassant chaque joue. Si je ne serais pas aussi attiré par la magnifique musculature de Channing Tatum je crois que je serais déjà tombé sous ton charme!

Personne ne peut rivaliser avec Channing Tatum riais-je en faisant la vague avec mon corps comme si j'étais tout droit sortie du film Step Up

Nous nous mîmes à rire tandis que Hyo-Sonn prit quelques selfies qui ne tardèrent pas à atterrir sur Instagram. Après m'être changée, je retourna à ma table en compagnie de Hwasa. Quelques idoles se levèrent pour nous féliciter, j'abaissai respectueusement la tête en retour. Lorsque tout à coup une paire de bras m'enlacèrent en me soulevant à un pouce du sol.

Jiyoon tu m'étouffes dis-je en me débattant

Oups désolé, mauvaise habitude... dit-elle en époussetant ma robe

L'entracte terminé, vint la dernière partie des MAMA. Les EXO étaient sur scène en train d'interpréter la chanson _Overdose._ A ce moment là, je ne payais pas le moins du monde attention à la caméra placée sous notre nez. Mimant une sorte de play-back destinée à Hyuna à l'aide d'un micro imaginaire. Elle se mit à glousser et me répondit en imitant la suite des paroles, un peu comme une sorte de joute verbale. Gayoon secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur mais ne pu cacher son rictus, un peu comme une mère ayant surprit son enfant faisant le pitre.

On dirait que Hyuna n'est pas la seule à profiter de ton concert privé me glissa soudainement Hwasa à l'oreille tout en pointant quelqu'un de la tête

Mh? Dit Jiyoon l'air intéressée

Scannant du regard le coin VIP je tomba tout à coup sur une paire de yeux perçant. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement lorsque j'en constatais le propriétaire.

Je crois que tu as une touche dit Jiyoon en me filant un coup de coude complice

G-Dragon se tenait là, assit à sa table les coudes perchés sur ses genoux en me fixant plus ou moins subtilement. Lorsque je tourna la tête vers lui, il coupa notre interaction visuelle en faisant semblant de remettre sa chaise correctement. Ses yeux n'étaient alors plus sur moi, mais centrés sur le show. Bien que j'avais la drôle d'impression qu'il continuait de nous toiser du coin de l'œil. Vous savez, comme lorsque quelqu'un vous observe mais sans vous regarder directement.

Haussant les épaules, je me concentra à nouveau sur les EXO. Je hocha la tête et bougea les épaules en rythme. Leur mise en scène était à couper le souffle, à croire que chaque détail avait été soigneusement soigné et prévu pour attiser la réaction du public. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas si ce groupe remportait un prix ce soir...

A un moment du spectacle, je me décala sur le côté pour laisser passer une idole qui souhaitait se rendre à son siège. Cependant, tandis que je me réinstalla correctement ma tête se tourna indirectement vers GD qui était avachit sur sa chaise. Sauf que cette fois, il semblerait que je l'ai pris sur le fait.

Le leader de Big Bang se tenait là, bougeant maladroitement. Passant sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, il chercha tout à coup à entamer une discussion avec Taeyang alors que celui-ci était entrain de boire. Il le regarda pris au dépourvu avec des yeux de poisson, la bouche remplit d'eau. Juste avant que les Exo se termine leur performance, un technicien vint parler à l'oreille de G-Dragon. Ce dernier se leva en compagnie de Taeyang et partit en direction des coulisses sans épargner le moindre coup d'œil à notre table.

Cramé ricana Sohyun en toussant un poing sur la bouche

 **MAMA: After-Party**

L'after-party est toujours un bon moyen pour faire des connaissances et rencontrer d'autres artistes. Certaines des meilleurs collaboration proviennent d'ailleurs de ce genre d'événement. J'étais actuellement assise dans le coin VIP en compagnie de Bora des SISTAR et de Taeyeon. Sirotant tranquillement mon cocktail.

… au faite, tu n'étais pas censé garder un œil sur Jiyoon? Me demanda Taeyeon

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait du mal à supporter l'alcool dit Bora en remuant son verre

Pour garder un œil sur elle il faudrait déjà que je l'a retrouve, ou es-tu femme? Dis-je d'une voix mystérieuse en analysant la piste de danse

Taeyeon se mit à rire avant de continuer sa discussion avec Bora. Un grand nombre d'idoles y étaient rassemblés, profitant de la soirée. Retrouver Jiyoon allait s'avérer plus dure que je ne le pensais. Elle devait être quelque part la-dedans, dans cet enchevêtrement de bras et de jambe. Dansant les talons dans une main et un verre de Martini dans l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je pu apercevoir une partie de la foule se disperser. Ce qui me permis d'avoir un meilleur champs de vision sur ce qui se trouvait derrière. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver G-Dragon. Conversant un sourire aux lèvres avec Taeyang qui tenait fièrement son MAMA awards près de lui. Il fallait avouer que leur duo sur _Good Boy_ ce soir là avait été plutôt impressionnant. Quelques femmes se trouvaient à leurs côtés, riant excessivement fort et jouant avec leurs cheveux dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention des chanteurs.

Tout à coup, GD tourna son regard dans ma direction et me surprit dans mon observation. Son visage semblait être figé dans le marbre, pourtant ses yeux semblaient détenir une drôle de lueur, comme si il était...amusé? Cependant, je ne détourna pas immédiatement les yeux dans la honte. Et prit mon temps pour l'examiner quelques secondes.

Avalant une dernière gorgée de ma boisson, je pivota ma tête tranquillement et continua de chercher Jiyoon. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette réaction paru le rendre perplexe puisque juste après, il glissa un mot dans l'oreille de Taeyang tout en me pointant discrètement du pouce. Aussitôt, je parvins à la retrouver tandis qu'elle essayait de grimper sur l'une des tables.

Regardez moi ça.. On dirait que je vais devoir vous laisser m'excusais-je auprès des filles tandis que j'attrapai ma pochette et me dirigeai vers la fouteuse de trouble.

Oh! Kae! Je ne t'avais pas vu s'exclama Jiyoon en s'arrêtant dans son geste, un genou posé sur la table

Malheureusement pour toi, toi on ne fait QUE te voir dis-je en la descendant. Un peu plus et tu nous offert le même spectacle que l'année dernière

Je secoua la tête lorsque ces souvenirs désagréables me revint en mémoires. Et, crochetant mon bras au sien, je tentais de nous frayer un passage à travers la piste pour accéder à la sortie.

Kaelee, pourquoi est ce que la salle tourne ? dit-elle en vacillant

Combien de verre as-tu bu exactement ? Demandais-je incrédule

Euh, deux...ou trois, je pense répondit Jiyoon en tentant de me montrer le chiffre exacte avec ses doigts

Je vois soupirais-je plus de Martini pour toi.

Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin dans la foule, quelqu'un semblait venir à contre-sens. Pour la troisième fois ce soir là, je rencontra à nouveau ces yeux perçant. Seulement cette fois-ci, nous étions beaucoup plus proche que précédemment et je pu brièvement observer son visage sous un angle nouveau étant donné qu'il devait faire une tête de plus que moi.

Frustrée de ce silence maladroit, j'agrippai Jiyoon un peu plus fort et continua à marcher tandis qu'il fit de même. G-Dragon passa sur ma gauche et son épaule frôla la mienne, un frisson involontaire me parcourut l'échine. Bien que notre interaction n'est durée que quelques fractions de seconde, je ne pu m'empêcher de me recréer la scène mentalement mainte et mainte fois « _Quelle drôle de MAMA aura été cette année_ » pensais-je d'un air indécis.


End file.
